


Rolling Boy

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: 【牛白／五白】Rolling Boy(?)(愉快開車車開車囉歐歐歐歐歐歐CP是白鳥澤大三角（說什麼呢）牛白前提五色Ｘ白布（？）雖然有人說作者很有良心的幫大家配好了ＣＰ，但是只有白鳥澤的ＣＰ我一直不知道怎麼站（（（（今天就以牛白為主刷個五色白布耶耶耶！！！！然後可愛的（？）天童覺就送給瀨見見好了（還是瀨見白＋牛五好呢？）總之白鳥澤ＣＰ太難站了所以雜食。設定牛島Ａ／白布Ｏ／五色Ａ／瀨見Ｂ／天童Ｂ／川西Ｂ（雖然我印象中Ｂ好像在ＡＢＯ世界觀是比較少的）最後是ｗｏｗａｋａ的ｒｏｌｌｉｎｇ　ｇｉｒｌ！！！！！





	Rolling Boy

【牛白／五白】Rolling Boy(?)(愉快開車車

開車囉歐歐歐歐歐歐

 

CP是白鳥澤大三角（說什麼呢）牛白前提五色Ｘ白布（？）

雖然有人說作者很有良心的幫大家配好了ＣＰ，但是只有白鳥澤的ＣＰ我一直不知道怎麼站（（（（

今天就以牛白為主刷個五色白布耶耶耶！！！！

然後可愛的（？）天童覺就送給瀨見見好了（還是瀨見白＋牛五好呢？）

總之白鳥澤ＣＰ太難站了所以雜食。

 

設定牛島Ａ／白布Ｏ／五色Ａ／瀨見Ｂ／天童Ｂ／川西Ｂ

（雖然我印象中Ｂ好像在ＡＢＯ世界觀是比較少的）

最後是ｗｏｗａｋａ的ｒｏｌｌｉｎｇ　ｇｉｒｌ！！！！！

 

正文以下

 

　　普通、冷靜，至少其他人對白布是如此評價。這些人並沒有什麼偏頗，但是白布他自己知道，只要跟牛島若利有關的一切，那這些前提全都不存在。

 

　　現在想想，那大概就叫做一見鍾情吧，只是白布沒有意識到他自己的愛很危險，至少對他自己而言。當初中時看到牛島原始純粹的力量時，他就已經沉迷了。

 

　　牛島身邊盡是不合理的人，當白布進入白鳥澤時就隱約有了這種感覺，對於Ｏ來說，這種充滿陽剛氣息、ALPHA氣息的地方是他最不應該踏入的地方。

 

　　原本以為牛島若利是個更加危險的人，至少被強大的前輩、不能理解的前輩 們圍繞著。一年級的他只是冷冷地看著，只為成為王者的二傳手。

 

　　可是他為牛島舉球的最後一場比賽輸了，白布思春期的最後的堅強與脆弱已經無處宣洩，他處罰性的停了ｏｍｅｇａ抑制劑，然後像是送上門來的禽獸出現在牛島面前。

 

　　但是牛島很溫柔，他早就知道了，即使不言語也把所有人的一舉一動都看的一清二楚。自己如此狡猾的一廂情願，然後牛島也認可了這樣的他。

 

　　但是牛島畢竟不是跟他應該在同一個世界的人。

 

　　三年級的離去，白布變的比起以前更加的冷酷，雖然表面上對待後輩的方式和善許多，時不時也會跟川西一起吐槽自信過人五色，但是五色卻一點也高興不起來。

　　

　　「接下來的就交給你了」那個時候他全身股熱發抖、心臟狂跳，就像是遇到ＡＬＰＨＡ的ＯＭＥＧＡ的反應一樣－－雖然他不是。但是在那之後，沒有原本三年級的照顧及活絡氣氛，還有天童學長不按牌理出牌的行動及大平、瀨見的照顧，最重要的還是牛島前輩的離去，只有當時先發球員才曉得，白布已經變得不對勁了。

 

　　不論他如何的努力扣球、瘋狂鍛鍊自己，他發現白布的眼神似乎都不再他身上。雖然所有人都知道白布已經標上了牛島的氣味，但是現在白鳥澤的王牌是五色，不是牛島。

 

　　五色並不是想要拚過牛島，他只是想要證明自己、並且取得二傳的絕對信任，那才是他身為王牌最重要的。

 

　　而白布也比起之前更認真的鍛鍊，因為他知道他對牛島的執著過度。

 

　　然後鷲匠老師這麼說了「白鳥澤不需要不能為王牌效力的二傳。」

 

　　白布懂了，川西試圖安慰，五色低下頭來，根本不敢看白布。

 

　　「是」可憐又可悲的自己，只能那樣做了呢，他暗忖。「五色，你今天留下來陪我吧。」

 

　　五色不敢拒絕，雖然他知道大概不只是今天的事。

 

　　晚上的排球場上沒有人，身為正選球員的兩人都知道，自己打球打得多麼心不在焉，根本沒有練球的必要。

 

　　「今天就先這樣吧」白布沒有正眼看五色。

 

　　「前輩，你果然很奇怪啊」五色在發抖。

 

　　「恩，很奇怪呢」白步逼近五色，五色的腳沉的像鉛，無法移動。牛島前輩混合著白布的味道讓他的胃瘋狂的翻攪。

 

　　當白布吻上去的那一瞬間，五色就什麼都不敢看了。

 

　　「不准看我。」

 

　　「是。」

 

　　「你想要證明你比牛島前輩更行吧，那就做啊。」

 

　　「前輩你在說什麼？」

 

　　「我還以為夠明顯了呢，我沒吃抑制劑的事」

 

　　「我們是在說排球．．．對吧」

 

　　「你都那樣子了還能想排球的事，還真厲害啊」白布看起來很冷靜，但他的聲音已經不對勁了。五色的想法全寫在臉上，白布知道他可憐的後被想要逃跑，但是仍然處在那，即使自己略知一二，他仍然豪不罷休。

 

　　「所有人都知道你是牛島前輩的了不是嗎？！」

 

　　「但是現在你是王牌吧，白鳥澤不需要不能為王牌效力的二傳。」

 

　　「所以前輩之前跟牛島一直都是那樣的關係？！」

 

　　「是又怎樣」白布笑了「這樣有很奇怪嗎？」

 

　　「很奇怪啊！」氣味變得更加濃烈，從來沒有這麼被明顯誘惑的五色摔倒在地「對不起！前輩！我想去換個衣服！」

 

　　「那就去社辦做吧，在深夜的校園裡面落單的發情ＯＭＥＧＡ，你應該也知道會發生什麼事吧」

 

　　「嗚嗚」五色被欺負的哭出來的樣子，讓白布不知為何突然覺得心情很好。

 

　　「那就拜託你囉，王牌。」

 

　　白布暫時收斂了起來，拉上社團外套，兩人像是什麼事都沒發生的網社辦去。然後白布反鎖了社辦，直接趴在五色的跨間，一邊愛撫著一邊替自己擴張。五色試探性地抽插白布的嘴，被報以更加激烈的服務。

 

　　「已．．．已經夠了，會忍不住的」五色顫抖著，分身前已經溢出了些許液體，但是迅速地被白布舔食乾淨。

 

　　五色他的腦內一片混亂──牛島前輩會怎麼做呢──五色突然有種想法，而且他確信白布也是這麼想的。越想越覺得自己沒用，都怪自己太沒用、太想證明自己、卻又不得不追隨前輩的腳步。想法容易被看破、情感如此外放、簡直跟自己完全相反的後輩五色，像是試探性的把自己當作牛島，而白布似乎也很滿意他的做法，普通的進行著，就像白布自己平常表現的那一面一樣。

 

　　其實白布心裡笑自己蠢，怎麼就這樣性格惡劣的把後輩當作牛島的替代品，還是背著牛島，要是平常他絕對會賞自己巴掌。但是五色似乎也是那樣子想的，笨拙又假裝溫柔地從後面直接貫穿，無論是體格還是技術都遠遠不及牛島，認真的向自己一陣陣的攻擊，白布痛的發笑、任由自己的內臟原始的享受翻攪的快感。

 

　　這就是對自己最好的懲罰，任何的恥辱都比不過像他這樣子淫蕩的浪叫，五色似乎快到了，已經忘情地變成一連串的衝刺，連一點餘裕都不給白布，被刨開的生殖槍毫不保留的叫了出來，最後一擊整個就像要把白布變成自己的形狀依樣，他感覺的到自己的結上被後輩溫熱的液體給染上其他體溫、甚至氣味。

 

　　「五色，大王牌的滋味如何？」白布笑著挑釁，一轉身又騎上了五色，掐著五色的脖子說「放心吧，你這樣連牛島擁有的東西一個都沒奪走呢，怎麼算的上大王牌？」自暴自棄的將還腫得發燙的部位又重新接合了起來「聽說這個姿勢有可能把結弄壞呢，不試試嗎？」惡意的撐起自己又重重坐下，惡劣至極，只差沒笑出來。

 

　　「還．．沒完呢！」五色的臉脹得通紅，原因是什麼都不關白布的事，反正他自己早就不知道現在到底是舒服還是麻木了。

 

　　到底要其多久，才能把原始的渴望通通甩在後頭呢？

 

　　一直以來他都覺得是他選擇了牛島前輩，所以被甩在後頭也是當然的吧？但是他從來都不後悔這個選擇，只是不管再怎麼加速，都追不上。不管是他還是五色或白鳥澤的任何人，或世界上的任何人。

 

　　然後一直追趕的他，突然腦袋一昏，滾燙的慾望全濺在五色的身上，體內汩汩流出的也是五色，他看不清前面到底追趕的事誰了，只感覺到比自己瘦弱的身材還要廣闊的臂膀將他抱住，然後他也抱住了發燙的軀體。

 

　　已經夠了，他不知道是誰那麼說。明明沒有淚水，眼眶卻紅的發痛。

 

＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞

 

　　「聽說白鳥澤那個二傳啊跟所有球員都有一腿呢！」

　　「排球部的傢伙該不會都那樣吧！真可怕。」

 

　　「沒全國實力的人在說什麼呢？」白布冷冷地說了一句，混雜著王牌與大王牌的味道，把說閒話的路人全嚇了一跳。他毫無變化的表情目送兩位滑稽的路人落荒而逃的樣子。

 

　　「吵死了，明明是我們這邊的王牌更加優秀」想起自己曾經說的話，白布，是白鳥澤的正二傳手，過去是，現在也是。

 

＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞

**Author's Note:**

> 好！！！！所以我就放棄治療更更改了！！！耶！！！（喂）
> 
> 完全是想到什麼寫什麼，總計不到三千字的廢話（
> 
> 壞掉的白布最高，五色超可愛，可惜天童沒出場（不是應該是牛若嗎）


End file.
